Far Away
by creativeenigma
Summary: I forgive you for being away for far too long... Oneshot [FlackAiden]


**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own anything related to CSI:NY. I also do not own the lyrics to Nickelback's "Far Away". 

**NOTES**: I apologize for any mistakes in my spelling and grammar.

It had never been easy for Flack to accept the fact that Aiden was gone. Everyday he would ponder on why she walked out from his life. Was it something he said? Was it something he did? He wasn't sure. He remembered that dreadful day as if it happened just yesterday although it happened a year ago…

Flack had just came back from work and was looking forward to a nice dinner with Aiden. He was going to make it even more special since it was their anniversary on that day. They had been together for five years and he loved her with all his heart. For quite some time now, the idea of marriage kept popping into his head. He kept asking himself if he should propose to her. He'd be thrilled if she said yes but he wasn't sure if she was ready to settle down with him. He figured that there was only one way to find out. He took out a small, velvet box from his pocket and opened it. Inside was the most beautiful ring. He started at it and smiled. The ring was damn expensive but the look on Aiden's face when she sees it will make up for it.

He put the ring back into his pocket and opened the door to the apartment they shared. The started living together two years ago and it was the best decision that they made. He was rather surprised to see that the room was empty. He knew that Aiden had gotten off earlier than him.

He turned his attention towards a piece of paper on the coffee table. Curious, he walked over to it and picked it up. He recognized Aiden's handwriting as soon as he saw it. The letter read:

_Flack,_

_I'm so sorry but I have to go. I have some issues to deal with. I understand if you're angry at me for doing this to you but I have to. I have no choice. It hurts me to write this letter and I'm sure that reading it hurts you even more than it did to me. But I love you Flack. I hope that you'll still love me after reading this._

_Love,  
Aiden_

That was it. A very simple, short letter. Aiden didn't explain why she left. It was as if she was in a hurry. Flack felt betrayed, sad and angry.

Until today Flack still didn't understand what led Aiden to do what she did. Although a year has passed and he has moved on, he still misses her very much. He kept her letter in a drawer and reads it almost everyday. As for the ring, he kept it in the drawer next to his bed. Some of Aiden's things are still in the apartment and he didn't have the heart to throw them away. Instead, he kept them all inside one big box. Sometimes he would open the box and look at a framed photograph of them together. It was and still is his favorite picture. In it, they were on their date to celebrate their first anniversary. They looked so happy in that picture. They were both smiling in that picture and Aiden's cheeks were very rosy.

It was a coincidence that today was their anniversary. Although Flack tried to hide it on the outside, he still felt like shit on the inside. His friends noticed that too and tried to comfort him. Mac, Danny, Stella, Hawkes and Lindsay invited him to a pub for a couple of drinks but he politely declined. Instead, he went back to his apartment. There was nothing to watch on television so he turned on the radio instead. He didn't feel like remembering Aiden. He just wanted to get through the day.

A ring on the doorbell interrupted him. He got up to answer it. He was rather surprised to see Danny standing there, his hands in his pocket.

"Hey," said Danny.

"Hey back," said Flack. "What are you doing here?"

Danny stepped aside and there was Aiden behind him. Flack couldn't believe his own eyes.

"Aid – Aiden?" he said.

"We were at the pub and we saw her there," said Danny.

Flack ran a hand through his hair. "I can't believe this."

Danny just gave a small smile and left them alone. Aiden walked into the apartment and closed the door. All Flack could do is look at her. She looked the same though her hair was longer. The tension in the room was so thick.

"Flack," said Aiden, looking up at him. "I - "

"You don't need to explain, Aiden."

With that they embraced each other. It was comforting for Flack to feel, smell and see her again. The empty coldness that had been in him for a year now was replaced with a happy, relived and warm feeling.

"God, I've missed you, Aid," he muttered into her hair.

"I missed you too," she said, tears rolling down her cheeks.

The radio was still on.

_So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know_

I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving  
Hold on to me and  
never let me go

Yes, Aiden was never going to be far away from Flack ever again.

**THE END**


End file.
